Hetalia Beanboozled Challenge
by CanadaFans
Summary: The Beanboozled challenge has two jellybeans of the same color, but they both taste different. One tastes normal, the other is something disgusting, like barf. (YES, AN ACTUAL FLAVOR. AND IT TASTES LIKE IT, TOO.) What happens when America, Canada, and England play the challenge?


"Come on, Canada! Pleeeeeeease!" America pouted. "It'll be fun!" Canada groaned, looking rather annoyed. "I'm not going to, America. Go do it with Prussia or something, please?"

"Why are you being such a grumpy pants? Prussia's doing something with Spain and France, so I can't do it with him. You don't even know what challenge we're doing!"

Canada looked at him in confusion. "Then... what are we doing, eh?"

America smirked, taking out a narrow, small box. It had the Jelly Belly symbol in the corner, and the words 'BEAN BOOZLED' were written on the front.

"It's called the Bean Boozled challenge! You like Jelly Beans, right?"

"Fine..." Canada sighed. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"Alright, so there's two jelly beans that look the same, you know, and one is a good flavor, and one is a super bad flavor, kind of like Iggy's food. We have to eat ones of the same color, and whoever gets the good one wins a point, whoever gets the bad one doesn't!" America finished, smiling, happy with himself.

Canada gulped. He hated these types of games, because he had terrible luck. The worst part is, he hated things that made him gag, since he had a weak stomach.

"T-That's terrible, eh! I-I don't want to do this! Do I have to? I don't want to, I have a weak stomach! Why did you drag me into this?! I'm not playing anymore! Go away!" He cried, rocking back and forth. America looked at him with shock for a couple of seconds, then started laughing.

"Calm down, dude! You're going to be fine! You won't die!" He took the lid off the box, and lifted Canada off of his rocking position.

"Alright... these are the flavors;

Tutti Fruity, or Stinky Sock!"

Canada groaned. "Sounds _delicious, _eh."

"Lime or Lawn Clippings!"

"Who thought of that?" Canada sighed.

"Berry Blue or Toothpaste, and that doesn't sound that bad!"

Canada's eyes widened. "Toothpaste? Seriously?"

"Chocolate Pudding," America smirked at Canada. "...or Canned Dog Food?"

Canada blushed in embarrassment. "I was a colony, America. It was one time.."

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Canada watched as France put lumpy chunks of something into the dog's bowl. He heard him say to the puppy, "I'm sorry, my friend, it's disgusting, but it's dog food..."_

_"Papa France?" Canada called in his hushed, high pitched voice. His curl bobbed up and down as he crawled over to France._

_"Yes, Mattheu?" He smiled, picking him up, making him giggle._

_"What's that you put in the bowl?" He pointed to the bowl on the ground, that the dog ate only a bite and walked away in disgust._

_"It's Canned Dog Food, dear!"_

_"Why can't we give him regular food, instead of doggie only food?" His violet eyes glittered with curiousity._

_"Well, he is a dog, and dogs can't eat people food, so they get special food!" France smiled. His eyes suddenly widened._

_"I have to make dinner, Mattheu! Want to help me?"_

_"Um... I will, but can I go, uh... do something first?"_

_France nodded, setting little Canada down and walking to the kitchen. Canada crawled over to the brown lumpy food in the bowl. He bent down so his breath made the food shake, and took a huge bite. He instantly gagged, covering his mouth, and ran over to a trash can and puked. How could a dog eat this?!_

**_REAL TIME_**

America laughed, wiping his eyes.

"Lets get on with the _stupid _challenge, and we should spin that wheel thing and see the flavors as we go."

America widened his eyes at his annoyed tone, then turned back to the box. He took out the spinner, and flicked.

"Booger or Juicy Pear!"

**America's POV**

I took out one of the green ones as Canada took out another. I smelled it, hoping to spell if it was good or bad, but I frowned.

_Darn Jelly Belly, smart! _I attempted to break the Jelly bean to smell if it was good or bad again when Canada hit me in the arm. Of course, it wasn't very hard!

I looked at Canada, who looked like he was about to faint. I smiled at him, a heroic smile, of course, and took a deep breath.

"One, two, three!" Canada put it in his mouth first, and sighed in relief. "Juicy Pear! Thank god.."

I popped it into my mouth, hoping to taste a fruity jellybean, but to my horror, a horrible taste filled my mouth, uhg, I don't want to describe it! I gagged, grabbing an empty cup and spitting it out. Canada laughed. Wait, why was he laughing?

"You have to EAT the Jelly Bean, or you loose!" Canada laughed, smirking. I groaned, taking the half-chewed jelly bean out and forced myself to swallow it.

Canada laughed, taking the spinner thing, and flicked the arrow. I watched the spinner going around, and time seemed to slow. I thought this challenge was fun, but it turned out to be scary, now. Kind of like that scary horror movie I watched with Japan!

Canada's laughing stopped.

"T-Tutti Fruity or Stinky S-Socks..."

I tried not to laugh at how scared he looked, although I was scared too. We both took out the colorful jelly bean, which also had no smell. I forced a comforting smile.

"One, two, three!"

I popped it into my mouth quickly, getting it over with. I was about to spit it out so I couldn't taste it when I paused. Was that fruit I tasted? Maybe it was my imagination. I kept chewing it. Oh. My. God. "YES, I GOT THE GOOD ONE!"

Canada rolled his eyes, popping it into his mouth, and then his eyes grew wide. He covered his mouth, gagging in a reflex that looked like he was gonna throw up.

"I-I'm gonna puke!" He shrieked. Of course, a shriek for him was a normal talking voice. I laughed.

"Gotta swallow it!"

Canada shot me a death glare as he forced himself to swallow the jelly bean, and took shaky breaths.

"That was... the worst..."

**Canada's POV**

I almost puked at that, and I can still taste it! Why would someone do that to a jelly bean? That was absolutely disgusting...

I watched as America smiled, spinning the wheel.

_Please not Barf... Please not Barf!_

The door opened, and an annoyed England stomped in.

"That bloody twat, France... What are you guys doing?"

"Hi, Iggy! We're doing the Bean Boozled challenge! Wanna play?"

"Well... sure, I guess. How do you play?" He sat down next to us.

"Well, you have two jelly beans, they look identical, but one is good and one is bad. Whoever gets the good one gets a point!" England sighed. "Well, I guess."

"So far we did Juicy Pear or Booger, and Tutti Fruity or Stinky Socks, eh... He got booger and I got Stinky Socks..."

England sighed. "Sounds weird... spin the wheel, then!"

America smiled, flicking his fingers against the spinner. Time seemed to go slowly, and then it stopped.

"Coconut or Baby Wipes!"

"I hate both, so I lose either way..." I groaned. England gasped in disgust. "Such bizarre flavors! Who came up with this?!"

I sighed, picking up a white one.

"One, two, three!" America shouted, and I shoved mine into my mouth.

I chewed mine slowly. It had a disgusting taste, but I realized it didn't taste like Baby Wipes. I had coconut. I sighed, swallowing it, but the look on America's face was hilarious.

"OH MY GOD, IT TASTES LIKE HAND SANITIZER!" He gasped, choking, and forcing himself to swallow. England burst into laughter, rolling on the floor.

**England's POV**

My turn to spin the wheel. This game seemed weird, but I loved the look on America's face! I flicked my finger, and only then did I notice all the weird flavors. What was I getting myself into? The wheel stopped, and I raised my eyebrows at the answer.

"Lime or Lawn Clippings? What the bloody heck?!"

I took a green one, eyeing it suspiciously. I smelled it. Had no smell. Darn. I popped it into my mouth as America said 'three.'

I expected the usual lime, but as I kept chewing, I got confused. What was this? It tasted like dirt. Like grass... uh oh...

"IT TASTES LIKE DIRT!" I shrieked.

America laughed. "Gotta swallow it!"

Canada gave me a pitying look. I think they got lime. I swallowed it.

"It wasn't horrible, but that wasn't lime!" I groaned. "How much points does everyone have?"

America gave a confused look. "I don't remember..."

Canada sighed. "I have a list. America has 2, I have 2, and England has 1, but since England arrived late, he has 2."

I looked at him in surprise. He was so organized, it scared me!

Canada took the wheel, flicking it. I glared at the wheel, and then it stopped. No, my glaring didn't stop the wheel, the wheel stopped itself...

Canada instantly blushed, hiding his face. What happened? I looked at the wheel, and what it stopped at..

"Canned Dog food or Chocolate Pudding- HAHA!" I started laughing at the memory. Ah, I remember France telling me that, it was one of the only times we agreed at something, and that it was funny.

I took a brown one out. I decided to count down this time. "One...Two... Three!" I popped it into my mouth quickly, chewing slowly.

"I got Chocolate Pudding," I decided. Then I turned to Canada, who had a fearful face. "Something wrong, Canada?" I asked. He gagged. Then gagged some more. I think he was trying to swallow it.

America laughed. "Swallow it, dude!"

Canada looked like he was gonna puke, I felt bad for him. He forced himself to swallow it, and once he did, he ran to the couch and layed face first.

**First chapter... sorry it sucks... ouo**


End file.
